Rotary atomizer disks are used in commercial spray drying or congealing units. The disks are provided with a large number of nozzle inserts through which the liquid to be dried or congealed is atomized or sprayed. The disk is rotated at a very high speed, normally between 10,000 to 20,000 rpm. The fluid flow through the nozzle inserts wears down the trailing edge of the orifice of the inserts, and therefore the inserts must be replaced in order to avoid improper fluid flow and distribution.
The conventional way to replace nozzle inserts has been to disassemble the entire disk unit, which is usually formed of two parts, namely upper and lower. The inserts are conventionally seated against an inside edge of insert receiving holes, and can be pushed in and removed.
The conventional way is time consuming and can even lead to serious problems if the reassembled disk is improperly reassembled such that an imbalance occurs.